The Hunter
by MomoMouat97
Summary: Edward's POV of the Ballet fight in Twilight. COMPLETED!


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just a 14 year old. Please don't sue! My family is already poor enough! Please review, and there will be more than 3 chapters if I get people asking for more!

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. This means the WORLD to me!

(Edward's POV)

I needed the plane to land. Now.

The pilot had already announced that we were to arrive ten minutes earlier than originally planned. Ten minutes shouldn't mean anything to a vampire, but I was on edge. I'd been staring at the back of the seat in front of me for the last few hours. I wasn't in the state of mind to care about acting human. For some reason I couldn't shake my anxiety that something was going to happen. Considering Bella's knack for trouble and the situation already being what it was, I needed the plane to land and see her for myself.

From next to me, Emmett patted my shoulder and tried to lighten my mood up a bit.

"Hey, soon you'll see Bella, and you know what? You can make out with her, grope her, whatever, and I won't say anything." He grinned evilly at me, and I forced out a pained chuckle before staring at the seat again.

I'd already tried several times to filter through the haze of noise in my head and single out Alice's thoughts, but we were still too far from the airport. I trusted my family to protect her and I knew they would, but I needed to be there. I felt so useless sitting here, not to mention, my body ached for her warm body against mine and her mind-blowing scent.

I turned my head for the first time in hours and looked out the window, relieved to see how close we were to landing. Just a few more minutes and we'd be on the ground. I closed my eyes and waited with patience only a vampire could muster. I heard Emmett sigh and pat my shoulder.

_Don't worry, Edward. We all love Bella too. We won't let that creep James, or for that matter, anybody, hurt her. _He flexed his muscles. _I already think of her as a sister._

I smiled at him, and this time it was genuine. "Thanks buddy. I needed that."

The plane landed almost flawlessly on the ground with a single almost inconceivable hop. That's when I first heard the sounds of Alice's voice in my head. I could see Jasper standing outside some tiled doorway which looked like a restroom. For a moment, I was confused.

_What was he doing? Waiting for somebody? Oh, I get it. He's waiting for Bella._

"Bella?" Alice's soft voice called almost as if she was sitting right next to me. I saw her walking into the restroom, and as she realized Bella wasn't in there, I felt my chest tighten. A flash of some vision went through Alice's head so fast I couldn't make sense of it; all I saw were mirrors.

I searched for James's voice, but there was nothing. James wasn't close enough to the airport for me to hear what he was thinking. Suddenly I heard Alice say my name, drowning out my own thoughts. She was thinking of a letter, sealed in an envelope. The place with mirrors flashed again, a little more slowly.

I clenched the armrests a little harder and I heard the seams start to tear. I let go of it quickly, but I couldn't help the low growl in my throat from escaping. Emmett flashed a warning look at me, but too late; I heard a gasp from the old woman behind me. I flat-out ignored her. The plane was slowing down, but it was still taxiing. I didn't understand Alice's thoughts, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. All I really understood right now was that Bella was not with Alice and Jasper and therefore not protected. I needed off this damn plane so I could find her, now. So help James when I found him. There wouldn't be anything left. I growled again.

As soon as the place stopped, I was out of my seat and running off the plane, my family right behind me. I tracked Alice down easily by the intensity of her thoughts. She saw me and reached out and held out the same envelope I'd seen in her thoughts expectantly. I grabbed it and opened it quickly. I read the lines over and over not believing what I was reading:

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry._ _Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please. And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only think I can ask you now. For me._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Bella._

Next Chapter has been posted. Please review and rate!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Despair and Relief<strong>

I tried to stop the panic that burst into my thoughts as I ran.

_What if I'm too late? What if she's…..dead? What if it's all my fault?  
><em>

I moaned and slowed briefly to check the street names, allowing my family to catch up to me. But then, I heard her agonized scream from all the way across town. _BELLA!_ I raced off, and this time, my family kept up easily._Faster, you moron!_ I screamed at myself, adding a fresh burst of speed to my sprint. I tried to ignore the thoughts that swirled around me.

_Edward, she's going to be fine._

_She's screaming!_

_She's dying!_

_I hope Jasper can control himself._

_For all we know, she's lying in a pool of bloo-_

I covered my ears, not caring if I looked like a child.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" I screamed, trying to block out the overwhelming thoughts. "When we get inside, Jasper and Emmett go for James. Carlisle, you start the fire. Alice, I need you to watch Bella's future. I'm going to help Bella!" I winced as another piercing shriek came from the studio right in front of me. "GO!"

We all burst in, and Emmett and Jasper tackled James. Instantly, I heard a snap, and then I smelled smoke. But I pulled my eyes from them to the floor, where my angel lay. I felt my stone legs tremble, threatening to give out. I moaned and covered my face.

Bella was lying in a pool of growing blood, but the smell didn't make my throat burn like I expected. Instead, I felt a rush of horror. _Not Bella, not Bella! _My mind shrieked and reeled, refusing to believe the scene before my eyes. I dropped to my knees beside her. She wasn't breathing. I felt a huge hole burst open in my chest, right where my lungs would have been. The sudden pain stunned me.

"Oh, Bella!" I didn't recognize the horrified howl that escaped my lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my family staring with horrified eyes at me. I heard a quiet sob from directly behind me. I tuned out their thoughts before they even started.

"No, no! Please, no, no!" I started to sob, heartbroken, tearless sobs. I felt myself losing control. I screamed at the burning corpse that was once James, fury clearing my mind.

"Carlisle! Help me!" I cried out, choking on the sobs that racked my body. I felt him kneel next to me, trying to comfort me.

"Edward-"

"Save her! Please!" I begged him as I struggled to control the agony that tore my chest wide open.

Carlisle hesitated just briefly before mopping the blood off of her face. I moaned, burying my face in my hands as I saw the huge gash that spanned her head. Carlisle applied pressure, trying to stop the blood. At that instant, I heard Bella gasp, taking in a shallow breath, crying out in pain.

"BELLA!" I shrieked, frantically brushing the blood off her face.

From next to me, Carlisle was examining the rest of her body.

"The gash is pretty bad, and her leg is snapped clean in half." He poked her side, and Bella let out a strangled screech of agony.

"Some ribs broken too, I think."

I couldn't stop the howl of rage that burst out of my throat, turning the world bright red; it shook violently around me as I snarled. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down, but I forced him out.

At that moment, my angel stirred weakly, calming me down, her lips struggling to form words.

"Edward…" I could barely hear the whisper that escaped her lips. I leaned over her, brushing my lips across hers.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again. Can you hear me Bella? I love you."

"Edward," she whimpered. "It hurts."

"I know, I know, Bella." I turned to Carlisle as the agony ripped my heart open. "Can't you do something?"

"My bag please… Hold your breath, Alice, it will help."

"Alice?" My sweet angel moaned, her eyes fluttering.

"She's here; she knew where to find you."

"Edward," her voice sounded clearer, the fog fading from her voice. "My hand hurts." The way she said it, like it was a statement, broke my heart.

"Shh, the medicine is going to help soon." I threw a frantic glance at Carlisle. I saw my fear and worry reflected in his face.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

"MY HAND IS BURNING!" she screamed, thrashing on the ground as Carlisle and Alice frantically tried to hold her still. I heard Jasper and Emmett rush forward, stopping just a short distance behind me.

"Bella?" Our voices all were identical, filled with fear.

"THE FIRE! PLEASE, SOMEBODY STOP THE FIRE!" she shrieked, tears streaming down her face as she twitched on the floor, obviously in agony.

"Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her." Carlisle sounded appalled.

I felt his words sucker punch me in the chest. "No!"

"Edward, you have to do it," Alice said, brushing the tears out of Bella's eyes. I was aware of Jasper trying to calm Bella down, but her emotions were too much.

"Alice," Bella's low moan came out sounding strangled.

This time, it was Carlisle who answered. "See if you can suck the venom out. The wound around it is fairly clean."

"Will it work?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know but we have to hurry," Carlisle was all business, working on her head. When I spoke, pain filled my voice.

"Carlisle, I... I don't know if I can do that,"

"It's your choice, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed once more, forcing her eyes open, looking around frantically until they found my face.

"Alice, give me something to brace her leg," Carlisle ordered. "Edward, do it now! Or it will be too late!"

Those words were more than enough. I would _not_ let Bella become a monster! I wound my fingers around her hand, staring at the wound before sealing my lips around it. The shock of her blood made me stagger backward. It was so potent; better, so much better than her scent. My jaw locked down tighter, but with a gasp, I forced my head away from her. I hoped it was enough, since I couldn't taste the venom anymore. It was harder than I thought it would ever be. My momentum propelled me backward into Jasper. He looked at me in shock, but behind the shock, in his mind, I heard his praise.

_You did amazing, Edward… Better than I could have…_

I clamped my jaw down as the taste of her blood made my throat burn viciously. I closed my eyes briefly with a moan too low for Bella to hear. My eyes flew back open when I heard her calling my name.

"Edward…" her voice was getting dimmer.

"He's right here Bella," Carlisle assured her, gesturing for me to come back over to her. I obliged cautiously.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me…"

"I will," I didn't bother to hide the gasp or the triumph in my voice. I heard her sigh softly.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked me softly, his eyes on Bella's peaceful face.

"He blood tastes clean," I doubled over, clenching my teeth together. Slowly, I sat up. "I could taste the Morphine."

"Bella?" He asked her slowly.

"Mmmm?"

"Is the fire all gone now?"

"Yes... thank… you… Edward…"

"I love you," I let my compassion fill my voice.

"I know," she breathed softly. I started to shake, and Jasper darted forward, ready to calm me down. He stared at me in confusion when he saw that I was laughing hysterically, gasping for breath.

_Whoa….. has Edward finally lost his mind?_

I shoved him backward silently.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked her, and I watched as the corners of her mouth turn down.

"Wha?"

"Where is your mother?" he asked her calmly.

"In Florida. He tricked me, Edward. He watched my videos," her tiny kitten's anger trickled into her exhausted voice. "Alice, the video. He knew you. He knew where you came from." Her voice was sharper as she forced her eyes open. "I smell gasoline."

I glanced behind me to see Emmett and Jasper lighting the studio on fire, using gasoline to soak the wooden walls.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle announced.

Bella moaned. "No… Edward, I want to sleep…" Her lips pulled down into an adorable pout.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll carry you." I scooped her up, propping her limp head on my shoulder, carrying her swiftly to the door. "Sleep now, Bella,"

Her eyes closed and I listened as her heartbeat slowed.

How did you like it? Review and rate, please! Third chapter has been posted!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Comfort and Certainty<strong>

I locked eyes with Carlisle and listened to his thoughts.

_Edward, she's lost too much blood. If you don't get her to the hospital soon, she very well may die._

"Okay, let's get her there fast then." As I turned to get my bearings, he grabbed my arm, turning me back toward him.

"Edward, we can't just take her to a hospital like this! We need to have a story!"

Alice piped up from behind me. "Um, well, we could say that she was walking downstairs in the hotel we were staying at, and then she…um… I got it! She fell down two flights of stairs! And through a window," she added the window bit as an afterthought.

I swallowed a smile. _Yes, that does seem like the sort of thing that Bella would do._

"Alright, Alice," I sighed. "But what about evidence-"

"I'm on it." She cut me off swiftly, racing toward the nearest hotel. With a shrug, we all followed her. As we got there, we all climbed up through the windows, and went into an unlocked room. We heard Alice outside in the hallway, no doubt beside herself with glee.

"Alright, what do you think?"

We stepped outside into the hallway and gasped. She had smashed open the two story window, and left Bella's keys, purse, and jacket at strategic points on the stairwell. Bella's blood from the dance studio was splattered everywhere. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how she had managed that.

"Now, go through the window, put Bella on the ground where I scattered blood, and then come back inside using the window," she said quickly. "Then, race downstairs yelling for somebody to call 911. Now!"

I jumped outside, placed her on the ground, and then jumped back inside. With Carlisle right behind me, I raced downstairs, yelling: "Help! My girlfriend fell down two flights of stairs!" I let my voice break. "And then she fell through the two story window!" I didn't wait for her reaction, and followed Carlisle outside. He took out his tools working on her head some more. In less than 10 minutes, the ambulance showed up, strapping her to a gurney. I flat-out refused to sit in the front, and I sat next to her, holding her hand the whole ride to the hospital. Ignoring the nurses that watched me curiously, I pressed my lips gently to hers.

"Don't worry, Love, you're going to be alright," I held back a laugh as the nurses started at my graceful voice. "I love you, Bella."

Pressing my lips to her forehead, I started humming her lullaby softly. This seemed to relax her. She smiled a little in her sleep, and murmured, "I love you too, Edward,"

When her lullaby was over, the nurses looked at me in awe. "Did you write that?" one of the braver ones, a tall blonde one, asked me curiously.

"Yes," I responded quietly. "I wrote it for Bella. It's simply called 'Bella's Lullaby'." I listened to their thoughts, starting when I realized that the thoughts only had sympathy and awe:

_That girl is lucky to have somebody close who loves her so much._

_He reminds me of my husband! How sweet!_

_HE wrote that? Wow, I bet she cherishes every time that he sings it to her._

I smiled softly, wrapping my hand in Bella's as we rode slowly to the Hospital.


End file.
